


Bludhaven

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Reverse Robin AU, age reversal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Tim has to convince the first Robin to come back as Robin, because as we all know--Batman needs a Robin.





	Bludhaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a oneshot i wanted to write??? i might write more in this au but i could see this scene really vividly in my head and i really wanted to write it down

Tim took a deep breath and steadied himself, raising his fist to knock. 

 

He was in Bludhaven, which his parents didn’t know, about to knock on the door of a stranger, which is parents  _ definitely  _ didn’t know. Tim bit his lip and contemplated going back to Gotham and pretending nothing had ever happened. 

 

_ No,  _ he vowed. His mission was worth it. Probably. 

 

So Tim gathered his courage and let his fist fall on the door before he could chicken out. The knocks sounded as loud as gunshots in the empty hall. 

 

Only a few seconds passed before the door opened and a man scowled down at Tim. 

 

“What do you want?” he asked. 

 

“Uh,” Tim said. “Hi. I’m, um, Tim Drake.”

 

“And I need to know this why?”

 

“Sorry. I’m the son of Jack Drake, from Gotham? You’ve probably heard of him….anyway I need your help.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“It’s about…..Batman,” Tim admitted, his eyes darting back and forth across the halls, hoping nobody overheard. 

 

“What about Batman?” 

 

“Uh,” Tim said. “Can I...come inside?” 

 

The man huffed but opened the door wider, and Tim stepped into the apartment of Damian Wayne. 

 

It was minimal, but nice. Tim could discern nothing of his personality from the decor. 

 

“What do you want?” Damian asked, shutting the door and leaning against it, his arms crossed across his chest and scowl still on his face. 

 

Tim thought that he looked more like a cop or something than a veterinarian. 

 

Tim took a deep breath. 

 

“You’re Nightwing,” he said, and it wasn’t a question. 

 

Damian didn’t react. 

 

“Why do you think that?” he asked. 

 

“W-well,” Tim said, nervous. “B-back when you f-first moved in with Bruce, you had a gala? And I was there, and w-when I met you you told me t-that you were gonna be Batman one day? and then a-after Penguin crashed that party, you vanished and Robin appeared, and I said that Batman was really c-cool, after you rescued me, and you told me the exact same thing, with the same expression? I think that’s how it started, but I’ve kind of...always known you were Robin. And now Nightwing.”

 

Damian’s frown deepened. “Say that I  _ am  _ Nightwing; who’s Batman?”

 

“Your dad,” Tim said. “Bruce Wayne. And Duke Thomas is Signal, and t-then your sister--”

 

“Don’t,” Damian growled, harshly. Tim took a step back and raised his hands. 

 

“Sorry,” he said. “Sorry.” 

 

A shadow seemed to have fallen over Damian’s face and Tim regretted bringing her up. It had been recently, after all, and Tim had known she and Damian were close. 

 

“But, uh, ever since... _ that,  _ Batman’s been really reckless and dangerous with his crim-fighting. Uh. Batman needs a Robin, so. You have to...go back.”

 

Damian snorted. “I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything,” he said. “And I outgrew Robin a long time ago.”

 

“But--”

 

“No,” Damian said. “I...I will consider talking to my father about his behavoir. But I cannot return to him and he doesn’t need a Nightwing. Robin is a role for a child, and I am not that anymore.”

 

“Surely--”

 

“Listen well, Timothy Drake,” Damian said, stepping in front of Tim. “However your intentions are, you cannot meddle in these affairs that do not belong to you. Leave it to the Waynes and  _ don’t. tell. anyone.  _ about Batman. Return to Gotham and leave Batman to us.”

 

Tim sagged, defeated. “Fine,” he said. “Sorry for bothering you.”

 

He turned away and opened the door, closing it behind him. 

 

He forced his feet to walk down to the elevator, and it opened as soon as he pressed the button. The elevator closed behind him and Tim sagged against the wall, half-falling to the floor. 

 

Well  _ that  _ didn’t go as hoped. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments/kudos appreciated <333!


End file.
